


Things are going to change...

by Burningchaos



Category: Alias
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In jjverse  we were tasked with writing an alternate ending to anyone of jj's fandom/movies and having never wrote in any of them I chose Alias because Sydney and Sark were my favorite pairing and needed to run off together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things are going to change...

  
Syndey groans, she rolls to her left and glances at Vaughn. She coughs, and flinches against the pain. Vaughn doesn't move as she hears a car stop abruptly in the roadside gravel. Grabbing her gun she tries to move toward the SUV. The crunching of footsteps is loud, even louder than Vaughn's ragged breathing.

"Syndey?" She relaxes as soon as she hears his voice.

"Julian." A sudden tremor shakes her body.

He crouches by her side, his hands gentle as they touch her face, pushing back her hair and wiping the blood from her the corner of her lips. "I think my associate hit you harder than he was supposed to." He frowns, "If he isn't already dead I would have to shoot him." He takes her gun, puts it in the back of his pants and helps her to her feet.

She glances toward Vaughn, "He was about to tell me something just before the crash. He said Michael Vaughn wasn't his name."

"Does it matter?" Julian stares at her a moment, almost as if the question were some sort of test. Which knowing Julian the way she did it probably was. Her relationship with Vaughn bothered him, just as much as his with Lauren had bothered her. Jealousy wasn't an emotion double agents could afford so she stamped it down ruthlessly.

"How is my mother?" Sydney avoids the question neatly as he helps her toward the car.

"Safe and making plans for your father to join her." Julian opens her door and she grimaces as she slides in. She rests her head against the butter soft leather.

"Are we joining her too?" She only knows the extraction plan; make it look like a kidnapping, and disappear without a trace. She feels badly for Vaughn for a moment, she doesn't love him but he'd been kind. Hopefully he would survive. Physically that is, after all, he'd survived without her emotionally before.

Julian leans over, pressing a soft kiss to her lips and smiles, the kind that reaches his eyes and crinkles the skin at the corners. The kind of smile she loves seeing on his face because it is so rare. "After we get you to a doctor," he brushes her hair off her face again, and hands her his handkerchief. "You're too banged up for my liking, luv." He turns the car over and pulls out on to the road.

She is getting out at exactly the right time. She's tired of being Sydney Bristow. The facade was wearing thin and had cracks in the places she least expected it too. She's ready to be someone else. Anyone else.  



End file.
